


Piano Lessons

by hecatesfamiliar



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie can be domestic, Bernie is accidentally a cat person, F/F, Fluff, Ladies in love, bernie has a nice life, she owns a slow cooker, she went to salsa classes, she's happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesfamiliar/pseuds/hecatesfamiliar
Summary: Set 5 ish years after le break up I decided to write a happy ending for Bernie. Originally a One shot but now shows little snippets of Bernie and her partner Claire living happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little scene that came into my head today. i'm not sure it's particularly well written but i love the idea of Claire and Bernie.

Bernie arrived home from her shift at a normal time for once. No last minute emergencies, all paperwork done before home time. Her consultancy at St James’ was now into its fifth year and despite having considered retirement after coming home from Kenya, she was thriving in her new position, being well-liked by her colleagues and showcasing the full range of her surgical talents. 

She shut the car door and made her way up the garden path to the sweet little semi-detached she now called home, tutting as she pulled what looked to be a weed out from one of the plant pots at the front door. Upon entry she heard piano music coming from the back room of the house, a tell-tale sign that her partner was not yet done with her work day. She had met Claire at a Salsa class, which had been an ill-thought out gift from Charlotte who thought it might do her mother good to what was it again ‘put herself out there’. At the time Bernie had wondered if Charlotte had ever actually met her. Berenice Wolfe was many things, a dancer was not one of them, which was indeed confirmed in the first class. She hadn’t immediately hit it off with Claire during the class but had bumped into her in the supermarket afterwards. Recognising each other, they shared a smile and a nod in the ready meal aisle. It came to appear that they were both creatures of habit, attending the class each week then heading to the supermarket afterwards. Sometimes Bernie would go out of curiosity, just to see if Claire would be there too, not like a weird stalker she would always tell herself... They developed a kind of silent companionship for a while, they would smile at each other in class and try to stifle laughter when the steps went horrifically wrong, usually on Bernie’s part. One week before leaving the class, whilst collecting their coats and stepping out into the November rain, Bernie noticed that Claire was struggling with her umbrella, She looked over at her car, her keys were already in her hand. It would have been so easy to walk away but she summoned some courage and offered Claire a lift, making a joke about how they were probably going to the same place as usual anyways… And the rest as they say was history. 

Claire was a musician, she played regularly in orchestras but her evenings were spent giving piano lessons mainly to children but also the occasional later-in-life learner wanting to pick up a new skill. It always made Bernie smile to hear the clunky scales being tapped out. Bernie dropped her bag at the door and tiptoed through to the kitchen where she found the slow-cooker bubbling away, Claire must have put it on earlier. The slow-cooker had become a bigger part of Bernie’s life than she cared to admit. She had always used her busy job as an excuse not to eat properly or god forbid cook something. Cameron had bought the slow cooker as a joint gift for Claire and Bernie on their first Christmas together whilst Bernie wondered how her offspring always managed to get her the most bizarre gifts, as if they had never met her.. Claire had been thrilled at the prospect of being able to cook for each other without having to meticulously plan or stand over the hob for hours. After a while, Bernie found a lot of joy in being able to cook a meal for the woman she loved and had even purchased a cook book specifically for slow cooker recipes. On that particular evening, Claire had left the book open on the recipe, ‘mmm, Biryani,’ said Bernie to herself as she inspected the fridge for something cold and alcoholic to accompany their meal. She knew Claire’s schedule almost by heart, she should finish the lesson in ten minutes, giving Bernie time to prepare the table. 

‘Hello Darling’, said Claire, peering round the kitchen door, ‘Get your dinner if you want love, i'm running a little late and then there’s another little girl coming at half past for her first lesson, her mum just called this morning and ..-‘   
‘Hey, it’s alright, I can wait darling,’ Bernie reassured her, before moving in for a quick peck.   
‘Thankyou, I love you. Like I say I’m running a little late, please would you answer the door if they arrive before I’m done with James? They can just wait in the living room if that’s alright, it won’t be for long.’  
‘Of course, no worries, I’ll sort dinner for when you’re done, will that be like seven ish? Do you want wine?’   
‘Im so lucky to have you… mmm yeah, ish and yes yes yes I’d love one, it’s been a long day’ said Claire pressing another kiss to Bernie’s lips before turning back to the ‘studio’ as she called it. 

Bernie smiled as she heard the lesson recommence, she danced around the kitchen to the tune that she vaguely recognised but it was being butchered by a child at the piano so she couldn’t be sure from where. She was just about to put the plates in the oven to warm when the doorbell went, signalling the arrival of Claire’s new client.   
‘I’ve got it,’ she called through, trotting to the door. She smiled warmly as she opened the front door wanting to make a good impressions for Claire, ‘Come in’ she said, the little girl couldn’t have been more than five, ‘Im sorry Claire is just running a couple of minutes late, but you’re wel-‘, she cut her own sentence short when she realised who she was talking to. ‘Serena?’


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Turns out, I love them too much so maybe just snippets of their lovely life together for now.   
> Here's some pillow talk.

Bernie woke to Claire’s soft, sleepy breaths on her back. She smiled and rubbed her eyes as she felt Claire wake up too and the soft breaths turned to soft kisses on the bare skin of Bernie’s back. 

‘Good morning sunshine’, Claire whispered after she’d finished kissing whatever skin she could find. 

‘Good morning darling’, replied Bernie, turning to face her partner who had retrieved her glasses off her nightstand. 

‘Did the rain keep you awake last night?’ 

‘No, I’m pretty sure I was out as soon I as I hit the pillow.’ 

‘Bless you, those early starts taking their toll?’

‘Mhmm maybe. Nothing this couple of days off won’t sort.’

Claire buried her face in Bernie’s neck, ‘oh I’m sorry I can’t spend it with you baby. I’ve got rehearsal all afternoon, then I’m teaching until half six. I’ve got young Miss Haynes again.’ 

‘Oh bless her. How’s she doing?’ 

‘Good, she’ll be a good student, I think she’d done her research. Last week she told me what all the notes were, and which was middle C.’

‘That doesn’t surprise me.’ Bernie chuckled into Claire’s hair.

‘Is it weird for you? Its okay if it is. I can refer her, I’ve got enough clients.’ 

‘No, it’s alright, it was just a bit of a shock’ 

‘I know, I wouldn’t have recognised Serena.’

‘I think the white hair suits her though, she started letting it go naturally after her daughter died.’

‘It does suit her. It hasn’t inspired you to give up the box dye has it?’

‘Never.’ 

It was Claire’s turn to laugh before snuggling back into the crook of Bernie’s neck, ‘Well Serena said that it might not always be her who brings Guinevere to her lesson, she said you knew how it was with rotas and what not, I said I understood too.’

Bernie stroked Claire’s hair, streaked with grey and mused about the prospect of seeing Greta and Jason again. ‘I just didn’t feel how I thought I would and it shocked me. I thought I’d feel upset or angry, you know. But I didn’t, I just made her a cup of tea and carried on putting naan bread in the oven like it was normal, like not even as a look Serena, look how normal I’m being. I just... Was okay.’

‘Maybe because you’ve moved on.’

‘Of course I’ve moved on, it’s been five years, and ive got-‘ 

Claire silenced her with a kiss, ‘I know baby I just mean you don’t owe her anything. Now Ms Wolfe, can I interest you in some of my very finest kisses?’

‘Why yes Ms Jenkins, I think that would be most satisfactory.’ Said Bernie as her partner began to plant wet kisses on her neck and graze her lips over her bare collarbone, causing Bernie to purr and moan at the sensation. She let her hands wander under Claire’s Pyjama top, and ran her fingers up and down the soft skin of her back before finally resting her hands on her hips. ‘Do you have time to… I mean… Can we…Before you go? If you want to I mean.’

Claire stopped kissing and pulled herself up to straddle her partner, ‘I always have time for this my love.’


	3. chapter 3

‘Is Cam still coming tonight and is he definitely bringing Morven? I’m just trying to work out if we’ve got enough cake,’ said Claire, looking at the beautifully decorated cake before her on the counter top. 

‘yeah he was really looking forward to it yesterday and Morven was a yes too! I’ve actually not head back from Charlotte but I think it’s safer to assume she’s coming.’

‘you’re right darling, and you can never really have too much cake I suppose. I hope she does pop in, I’ve been meaning to ask her about those Proms tickets. I didn’t think the Elgar would be quite your cup of tea but I remember her saying he featured in her dissertation so I thought she might like it’ 

‘That’s sweet of you to remember’ said Bernie pulling Claire into an embrace, ‘It’ll be good for her to spend some more time with you. Right I’m going to head to Sainsbury’s, shall I pick another cake up there too?’ 

‘No! I meant I’d make one! Or maybe little cupcakes would be better,’ She mused flicking through the recipe book. 

‘You know you never cease to amaze me, I’ll just get some bubbly then, I guess it’s not every day your son turns thirty.’ Said Bernie picking up her keys. Her leaving the house was interrupted by her phone ringing. ‘Its Cam!’ she shouted through to Claire. Bernie moved through to the lounge were Clarissa was perched on her brand new cat tree Bernie had bought her for Christmas. It had become normal for Bernie to run her fingers mindlessly through Clarissa’s long black hair whilst taking a phone call, her hands were never good at being idle. ‘Hello Darling, Happy happy birthday! Are you alright? Im just nipping to the shop if you’ve got any requests?’

Claire’s heart sank for her love when Bernie’s tone changed and it became apparent that they would not be needing more cake. Claire continued to cream the butter and sugar regardless. ‘No, I understand darling,’ Bernie continued. ‘I know…. Yes it sounds fab…. It’s your birthday of course I don’t mind… You can do whatever you like. Ok love, well maybe we can catch up during the week. Ok have fun… bye.’ 

Claire looked up expectantly from her cake batter as Bernie padded back through to the kitchen clutching a very disgruntled looking Clarissa, ‘all ok love?’  
‘He can’t come,’ she said quietly.

‘Why? What’s happened?’

Bernie sighed, ‘Marcus made a surprise reservation at that sky restaurant in London, whatsit, erm, the Duck and Waffle? And the only available time was today then they’re booked up for the next two months.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry baby, ugh, you know that’s such typical Marcus behaviour!’ Claire was now angrily beating eggs into her cake batter, ‘making Cam feel like he’s got no choice because he’s allegedly gone to so much trouble. I mean I know it was Cam’s surprise but he could have told you!’ 

Bernie shrugged, a sure sign she couldn’t express her feelings at that moment, ‘You know I think I’ll still go to Sainsbury’s, Clarissa needs some more food pouches.’ She said, allowing the cat to finally wriggle free. 

‘Okay darling.’ Said Claire watching Bernie collect her keys and handbag once more. ‘Bernie?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Please may I have a kiss before you go?’

Bernie smiled, ‘of course,’ she pulled her partner close and kissed her first on the lips and then once more on the forehead so that she could inhale the smell of Claire’s shampoo, ‘I won’t be long’. 

Claire heard the door close and looked down at Clarissa who was waiting at her feet for potential tasty morsels to fall from above, ‘Just us three for dinner then. At least you won’t change plans.’


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie Wolfe is an accidental cat person

Bernie would never have called herself a cat person. She found them too aloof and altogether untrustworthy. She also came to hate the stereotype of lesbians being cat owners. This was of course until she met Clarissa. Clarissa was Claire’s cat, she would sit on her cat tree an simply watch through yellow eyes, waving her black feather duster tail as the then new couple chatted and slowly got to know each other over copious amounts of wine. For the longest time (and to Bernie’s strange disappointment) she showed absolutely no interest in Bernie, that was, until she worked out that she was in fact a push-over. 

That brings us to Claire awakening one Saturday morning and stretching her arm out to her partner’s side of the bed, hoping for a cuddle, only to find it empty. Not yet cold, but empty all the same. She huffed at the lack of Saturday morning cuddles and threw off the duvet, opting to go in search of her love. It was unusual for Bernie to go for a run without telling her first.. maybe she was waiting to be surprised in the shower. A quick peek into the bathroom soon ruled out that possibility. ‘Curiouser and curiouser,’ she whispered to herself as she came to the top of the stairs. ‘Ah ha,’ she whispered again, hearing the soft hum of the radio along with Bernie’s dulcet tones. She couldn’t make out exact words but did appreciate the smell which was unmistakably Bernie’s signature pancakes. As she crept down the stairs she realised that Bernie must be singing to herself as she cooked. Just the thought of Bernie in her own little world warmed her more than the duvet had. She could not however have prepared herself for the sight that greeted her as she peeped round the kitchen door, not wanting to disturb the other woman. 

The pancakes were indeed a-cooking, the fruit laid out and the coffee brewing, but Bernie did not seem concerned with the situation on the hob. Oh no. She was dancing barefoot wildly on the kitchen tiles, still in her pyjamas whilst singing to that cheesy song..

‘Why do you build me up buttercup, baby Just to let me down and mess me around? And then worst of all you never call, baby…’

All the while, cradling Clarissa like she was her very own newborn child.. Claire clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, not wanting to embarrass her partner. Alas it was too late, Bernie had seen Claire’s reflection in the patio door and stopped dead. 

Claire gasped, ‘Im so sorry, I was only there for a minute! I promise! I didn’t want to disturb you!’ 

Clarissa mewed and leapt out of Bernie’s arms, clearly tired of being her dance partner while Bernie blushed, ‘Ah, its okay, I was away with the fairies, I didn’t even hear you get up. Happy Saturday my love! Pancake?’ 

'Yes please darling, thankyou'. Claire smiled and watch the cat retreat to her perch on the cat tree. ‘You know, I think she rather likes you.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil throwback to Bernie and Claire's first date.

Bernie was characteristically late for her first official date with Claire, but this time it wasn’t her fault. Firstly she had a gruelling surgery, followed by difficult questions from her patient’s relatives. then, she realised that the shirt she had brought to change into wasn’t as clean as she had initially thought, so a quick trip home was in order… 

By the time she had changed and sorted her hair and then found a parking spot near to the restaurant she was more than 15 minute late, not the worst but certainly not great when she had planned to be early. In true Bernie fashion, her brain began to sabotage her and she imagined the worst… Claire sitting alone in a restaurant full of people, checking her watch to see whether it was safe to assume she had been stood up, nursing an almost empty glass of wine and garnering sympathetic looks from the bar staff. 

Finally stepping out of her car into the pouring rain Bernie began searching through her handbag for an umbrella that had of course been left in her locker at work. In order to try and salvage her ‘beachy’ waves she pulled the back of her jacket over her head and made a break for it as fast as her brogues would carry her. 

The soft lighting of the cosy little bistro (Claire’s choice) was in her sight when she heard footsteps coming hard and fast behind her. Any woman, even Major Wolfe, would be a fool not to panic at that sound. She could, or perhaps she should have kept running to the public safety of her destination, but instead she turned to confront her would-be attacker who to Bernie’s surprise, seemed startled.

‘Oh thank god! it’s you!’ said Bernie clutching her chest with relief as Claire caught her breath in the rain. It seemed that she had also made the journey sans umbrella as her short bob was a little bedraggled and sticking to her cheeks.

‘I’m sorry!’ said Claire, still breathing heavily. ‘I didn’t mean to scare you!’ She removed her glasses which had begun to steam up, ‘Im sorry im so late, my last client ran over a little. He needed some more practice before his exam and I-I..’ 

‘Hey, no worries!’ reassured Bernie. 

‘Well I suppose, we’re both late Lucies! I hope we haven’t lost our reservation!’

‘Me too! I’ve been excited to try this place for a while! And for the company of course.’ Bernie added quickly as she held the door open for her date and hoped for a successful evening.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Bernie prepare for some visitors. 
> 
>  
> 
> Does anyone love Claire as much as I do?

‘Darling it’s really fine!’ said bernie as Claire adjusted the cushions on the settee yet again, ‘It’s just Alex! We lived in a warzone for years for God’s sake!’

‘Well i’d like to think that our house isn’t comparable to Kahndar, Bernie!’ 

‘No i know, i just mean it really won’t matter to her if the cushions aren’t perfectly symmetrical.’ 

‘Well.. Its kind of a special occasion. I just want to make a good impression.’ 

‘Claire, the baby won’t care either! He’s barely a week old.’

Claire tutted, ‘We should have gone to them. Is it not too soon for her to be up and about?’

‘Well… You know Alex,’ said Bernie wandering through to the kitchen to put the kettle on. She spotted that Claire had left out some homemade cheese scones for their guests’ arrival. She bent down to inhale that still warm aroma. 

‘Don’t you even think about touching those scones Wolfe!’ Came Claire’s voice from the living room. 

Bernie tutted and wandered back through. ‘Just regarding your last point.. Like i said, you know Alex! She’ll be going stir crazy and im sure Sarah wouldn’t let her take any unnecessary risks’.

‘I know you’re right darling’, said Claire, crossing the room into her partner’s embrace. ‘I just.. I don’t know that much about the you know.. The process.’ Claire never really spoke about not having children. But she often wondered if she would have been an okay mum. She wondered when she saw Bernie laughing with Cameron about a childhood memory, or whilst correcting a shy child’s hesitant scales at the piano. She wondered when she was standing in the queue at the supermarket, smiling reassuringly at a new mum desperately trying to soothe a wailing infant. Alas she would never really know. 

Bernie, being a little taller, kissed her forehead, ‘I know baby, I’m sure Alex will spare absolutely no details when it come to the whole… process’. 

Claire laughed, ‘She does indeed have a way with words.’ Although she had chuckled, Bernie recognised the ever-so slight presence of something not altogether cheerful in Claire’s eyes. She could guess the cause, and thought it best remedied with a smooch. 

‘She’s still Alex, love, we’ll probably talk about the baby but i bet she’s bored of discussing the intricacies of childbirth anyway.. They’re probably coming for some normal stimulating conversation.’ She continued to hold Claire in the middle of the living room, rocking her slightly, ‘They do have to bring the baby though, it would be a bit irresponsible of them not to.’ 

Claire rolled her eyes, and planted a kiss on Bernie’s lips, ‘Go and bring those scones through here, you.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onions 1 - Major Berenice Wolfe 0

Bernie wiped her nose with her wrist and attempted to mop away the tears which had wet her cheeks and which kept being replaced with new, saltier ones which stung in her eyes. The recipe called for two onions, but she was going to have to call it a day with one for the sake of her tear ducts. She threw it into the slow cooker and set about with the carrots, still dabbing her eyes occasionally. 

As she blinked away some more tears to read the recipe, the doorbell rang. she set down her knife and went to the door, not catching her reflection in the hall mirror… Had she checked, she would have seen the mascara she had optimistically applied that morning was now all down her cheeks.  
‘Hi,’ she said brightly as she flung open the door, only to be greeted by none other than one Serena Campbell. ‘Oh, Serena.. Hi.. erm, are you.. Are you here for Claire? Only she’s not here, erm.. Right now’. 

She realised Serena hadn’t stopped her rambling, nor could she read the look on her face, concerned? Puzzled?  
‘Bernie? Is everything alright? She finally asked, ‘Im sorry, i know it’s none of my business but do you need…erm.. have you.. Have you been upset?’

‘Sorry? Upset?’ replied Bernie confused? 

‘Oh, Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, it’s just your mascara.. It’s…’ Serena tried to explain to no avail.. She gestured to Bernie’s face causing Bernie to turn back to the hall mirror.

‘What? Oh!’ No, I’m fine! I’ve been..erm.. Onions! Its just onions!’ Bernie gestured in the direction of the kitchen, ‘ I was just starting on dinner.’ she said, blushing a little at the misunderstanding.

Serena cleared her throat, ‘Oh, lovely, well erm, I just... I realised i forgot to send Guinevere with her money for her lesson yesterday, i thought i could drop it round.. Claire didn't call and I didn't want her to think that id missed a payment and-’ 

‘Oh don't worry!’ said Bernie taking the envelope from Serena’s outstretched hand, ‘to be honest, Claire’s had such a busy week, she probably forgot too!’ They stood for a second in silence wondering how to continue, Bernie spoke again. ‘Do you want to come in for a tea or something? Or i've got a bottle of red? I mean.. It’s not Shiraz but…’ She trailed off and half gestured for Serena to come in.

Serena hesitated on the doorstep, would her curiosity get the better of her? ‘Maybe another time?’ she said finally, ‘I’ve really got to get back.. There’s dinner to start at home too..’ she said looking back to her car.  
Bernie nodded, ‘another time. You’re welcome to stay next week while Guinevere has her lesson? If you like?’ 

It was Serena’s turn to nod. ‘That would be nice.’ 

‘Well, I’ll see you Wednesday then.’ said Bernie with a soft smile. She waved Serena off down the garden path and went back to her vegetables. At least the onion fumes seemed to have dissipated as she continued to chop checking her book every so often, she wondered if she and Serena might find a way to get back to some semblance of friendship, in the same way she had with Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft fluffy domestic times for our ladies. 
> 
> Also, is it canon that Bernie Wolfe hates baked beans? Or did I read that in a fic somewhere and just hold on to it?

Claire finished teaching at 6pm, a little earlier than usual, she waved her last student of the day off at the front door and was thrilled to have the rest of the evening to spend with her partner. She flipped of her shoes (bernie was always confused as to why Claire wore uncomfortable heels to give music lessons  
in her own house) and put on her gross but trusty slippers before padding through to the lounge where she found bernie in ‘the browsing position’... On the settee with her laptop on her knee, slumped into the cushions so that her chin was almost on her chest (sometimes useful for hands-free snack consumption). 

‘Berenice Wolfe! You know that position plays havoc with your back!’ Claire scolded, ‘at least lay down!’ She peered into the kitchen in hope of a lovingly prepared meal and chose not to say anything when she found nothing.

‘Oh, sorry love!’ Said Bernie attempting to haul herself up, ‘I totally lost track of time! I was… I was just looking at mini breaks for us, i’ve got some holidays I need to use up at work… I wondered if you’d fancy a weekend away somewhere?’

‘Mmmm, go on,’ prompted Claire. ‘Where did you have in mind?’

‘Well, erm, I was thinking a hotel and spa in the Lakes? But I know you prefer warmer climes.. I don’t know, it might be okay in June i suppose?’ 

‘No, well, i mean.. I wouldn’t say no to a few days in the south of France.. But I do like the Lakes too.. Wherever you are my love, that’s where I want to go..’ Said Claire, curling up next to Bernie on the settee. ‘You should book it’. 

‘Mmmm, come here you softie,’ said Bernie, nuzzling into Claire’s hair. ‘I love you.’ 

Claire sighed contently and kissed her girlfriend’s neck, ‘I love you too darling, it’ll be nice to have a couple of days away… Just us.’ She said, snaking her arm around Bernie’s waist, ‘What about that one, next to lake Windermere?’ 

‘I like the look of that one too, its right on the shore look,’ said Bernie as she scrolled through the photos. Did you know that Windermere isn’t actually a lake. There’s actually only one real lake in the Lake District’ she continued with her eyebrows raised.

‘Oh yeah? Pray tell Ms Wolfe.’ 

‘It’s Bassenthwaite. The rest are meres or tarns or waters.’ 

‘I don’t believe you.’ 

‘It’s true, we’ll go there, you’ll see.’ said Bernie pretending to be aloof. 

9‘Well then, shouldn’t we stay at Bassenthwaite? Not on the shore of a mere mere?’ 

‘Ehhh, the hotels are nicer at Windermere.’

Claire chuckled, ‘I’ll be honest, you had me at spa, love.’ They sat in silence for a couple of minutes as Bernie inputted her card details into the booking site. Claire buried her nose in Bernie’s grey NHS hoodie and closed her eyes thinking about how lovely it would be, the two of them in those white spa robes sipping G and T’s with a view of the lake.. or mere…

‘Are you ready for some dinner darling?’ asked Bernie finally.

‘I’ll be honest, i’ve been ready for some dinner since about half five. I'm pretty sure my tummy rumbling put samantha off her piece..’ 

‘Oh darling, sorry i didn’t put anything on.’ 

‘It’s alright, i think there’s some beans, shall we just have beans on toast?’ suggested Claire. 

Bernie wrinkled her nose, ‘Erm I think i’'ll mushrooms on toast. You can have the beans’.

Claire tutted, ‘I always forget you hate them.. it's just so baffling to me. How can you hate baked beans? They're so comforting.’ 

‘I'd have to disagree,’ countered Bernie, closing her laptop. ‘find something good on telly, I'll do tea. Do you want cheese on your beans?’ 

‘Ooooh yes please! You're too good to me Bernie Wolfe.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longish one today! 
> 
> **** M rated***** 
> 
> I thought I'd rate the chapter rather than the whole work.. I don't ever write smut so this may be awful! 
> 
> Voilà

Their long weekend in the lakes had been thus far idyllic. It seemed they had really lucked out on the weather which was notoriously changeable in the Lake District, alas they had enjoyed two days (so far) of glorious sunshine. They had walked hand in hand on the shore of lake Windermere and shared a cereal bar with some ducks. Bernie had laughed, saying it was a far cry from a long romantic walk on a white sandy beach in Mauritius. Claire reassured her it was just perfect. 

They returned to their hotel room that evening after having visited Beatrix Potter's house and garden which was only a short distance from the lake. It had been really interesting to see the house left pretty much as it was when the author had died. Bernie especially enjoyed looking at some of the illustrations, and remembered reading the little books with Charlotte when she was very little. They had spent most of the afternoon wandering around the surrounding area taking in the scenery and country air before dipping into a little tea room for a well deserved cream tea. 

Bernie flung the hotel door open and flopped down on the bed. ‘mmm, I think I'm just going to have a power nap then I'll get dressed for dinner.’ she said sleepily. 

‘Ok darling. I'm going to get in the shower… all on my own…’ said Claire with a sigh. The response she received from Bernie was not the one she had hoped for. 

‘Okay.’ 

Bernie closed her eyes and listened to Claire clattering in the bathroom. She heard her get in the shower and then put her master plan for work. Of course she’d turned down a shower with her partner for a good reason… Simply, her idea was better. She crept across the room to her suitcase being careful not to make too much noise, although she knew Claire wouldn't hear her over her shower rendition of some show tune or other. Folded neatly at the bottom of Bernie's suitcase was a matching set of green velvet lingerie, trimmed with black lace. She changed quickly and mussed her hair a little, for effect, before climbing under the covers, a gift for Claire to unwrap. 

Well, she must have drifted off, she swore she had only closed her eyes for a second but the next thing she knew Claire was standing in the bathroom doorway rubbing her hair dry. ‘Bernie.. Bernie! I thought you were only napping? This looks like a full REM mode sleep!’ 

‘Mmm, sorry love, tired.’ said Bernie, her voice thick with sleep. ‘Do you want to get in for a bit?’ she asked mischievously. 

‘No, we need to get ready to go! you booked the table!’ retorted claire, still busy with her hair and clearly not yet on Bernie's wavelength. 

‘please,’ the pitch of Bernie’s voice increased about an octave… which got her partner’s attention. 

Claire tutted, ‘10 minutes then!’ She removed the fluffy white hotel bathrobe, revealing that she had only put black briefs on after her shower. Bernie felt that familiar feeling between her thighs as her nearly naked partner slid under the duvet and snaked her arms around her. She was surprised to find that Bernie was wearing considerably less clothes than when she had left her and when she brought her hand up to gently cup the other woman's breast she felt the sumptuous velvet that had definitely not been there before. ‘Bernie, what are you wearing?’ she asked peeling the covers back to reveal Bernie’s impulse purchase. Bernie moved onto her back to make sure Claire could take in the full experience. It was not wasted.  
‘Are you seducing me right now?’ 

‘maybe.’ replied Bernie, a glint in her eye. 

‘Well congratulations, it's worked.’ said Claire, pushing the rest of the duvet back so that she could straddle Bernie. ‘I do appreciate the aesthetic’. 

‘mmm, me too,’ said Bernie reaching up to caress to her Claire's exposed nipple which was already erect after coming out of the warmth of the shower. ‘look at it like this,’ Bernie continued. ‘If we have sex now, then yes we might be late for our reservation, but at least we won't need starters..’ 

Claire gasped and laughed giving Bernie a playful smack, ‘Bernie Wolfe, you're awful! Plus, I'm offended,’ she leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips before nuzzling her hair away from her ear and whispering, ‘you know I'm the main course.’ 

Bernie moaned a little before tilting her head to give Claire better access to her neck. ‘and sweet enough for dessert’ she managed to say finally. 

Claire laughed hot breath on to Bernie’s neck before moving on to the valley between her breasts, now criss crossed with black lace. She ran her thumbs over the deep green velvet cups feeling the nipples harden underneath. ‘As much as I love this, and would be very keen to see it again, I'm afraid it is going to have to come off darling,’ Claire helped Bernie out of her bra and discarded it on the floor next to the bed before taking one of the newly exposed nipples in her mouth, causing Bernie to sigh contently. She felt her partner's hips move underneath her, searching for the pressure she craved.  
She sat back to give Bernie some release before moving to part her legs with her knee. Never one to let Bernie have all the fun, Claire began to grind her core against Bernie’s thigh smirking while Bernie watched the movement of her breasts, dark-eyed. 

Unsure as to whether she could leave her arousal any longer Bernie stopped pawing at her breasts and moved her hand down to where she needed it. ‘Oh god, you're perfect,’ she said almost breathlessly. 

Claire let her touch herself, Just a little bit, Just enough, before taking her hand and sucking her fingers clean, ‘ah ah’, she said finally, leaving Bernie frustrated. 

‘You know it was meant to me me seducing you!’ 

‘You snooze, you lose, Major!’ Claire turned her attention to Bernie's glistening core, she kissed the insides of her love's thighs as she writhed, searching again for contact where she needed it most. 

‘stop teasing… I need…’ 

Claire knew what she needed, she blew cold air on Bernie's hot centre elicited the softest wimpers from the blonde. She gasped as Claire finally gave in and took her labia in her mouth, sucking gently before using her tongue to forge a path to her partners throbbing clit. Bernie gripped the white hotel sheets with one hand and threaded the other in Claire's still damp hair as she felt her tongue working around her most sensitive area. Her hips bucked involuntarily and the changes in pressure and Claire could tell she was close. She held Bernie’s hips in place and kissed a little more around the inside of her thighs which were by this point also slick. Bernie's breathing was becoming erratic as Claire finally took her clit in her mouth and sucked, not too hard but hard enough to make Bernie fall apart beneath her, her whole body went rigid for a second, Claire wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist and watched Bernie in the throes of her orgasm. Her mouth was open and her head thrown back but no sound came out. 

Still breathing heavily, Bernie pushed herself into a sitting position and beckoned Claire to sit between her legs so they could cuddle. With Claire's back flush to her chest she had plenty of access to her neck and breasts which she began caressing whilst whispering sweet I love you’s in her still blissed out state.  
She watched as Claire slipped her hand under the waistband of her knickers. 

‘Erm, I did actually pack some erm.. things for us to play with if you're interested?’ offered Bernie. She was referring to the little collection of trusty sex toys they had collected during their time together once they had figured out what they enjoyed together.

Claire moaned before replying, ‘mmmm, I know you packed them, you minx, because I went to pack them and they weren’t in the box… at least I hoped it was you! Otherwise we've had a weird burglary… Can we use the purple one please?’ 

‘Of course darling,’ she said kissing Claire's neck once more. She had of course prepared for this and placed the little box just under her side of the bed. She found the toy she was looking for almost immediately, a modest purple silicone number with plenty of vibrating functions. ‘Can I?’ she asked, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of Claire's knickers. She nodded and Bernie made short work of removing them and they soon joined her own underwear on the floor. She began by running her finger through Claire’s folds and discovering just how ready she was, then teased her holding out her wet finger for Claire to suck clean, as she opened her mouth to receive the offering, Bernie pulled her hand away and slipped her finger into her own mouth, savouring the other woman’s taste. 

‘Hey!’ said Claire in mock offence.

‘like you say Jenkins, you snooze, you lose! Are you ready for this?’ She asked, switching the vibrator on and finding a suitable setting, ‘is that high enough baby?’ she asked again as the silicone made contact with Claire's clit. 

Claire gasped and cried out before replying, ‘ah, god! Yes!’ she pressed her back closer into Bernie's chest and tilted her head back in search of a kiss which Bernie supplied willingly, followed by hot, wet kisses down her neck to her shoulder all the while maintaining the steady vibrations on her clit. 

Claire was slightly more vocal than Bernie during sex and had no issues letting her partner (and possibly the people in the next room) know that she was about to come. Bernie like to look for the non-verbal signs, the way her toes curled, for example. Or how her legs straightened and her eyes closed tight.

Yet as she came in Bernie's arms there was no sound, her hips bucked upwards as Bernie's had and threw her head back to rest on her love's shoulder, eventually letting out a guttural cry. 

Claire lay boneless in Bernie's arms and let herself be softly stroked and cuddled until the aftershocks had stopped. Bernie spoke first as she pulled the duvet back up over them, ‘Shall we just order room service?’ 

‘I think we better had because I'm not too keen on moving from this position any time in the near future. I love you.’ 

‘mmm,’ Bernie held her partner as closely as was possible, ‘I love you too, so much’.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter fluffier one today! Bernie and Claire are into Game of Thrones. 
> 
> also if anyone has any prompts, feel free to send them! 
> 
> https://hecatesfamiliar.tumblr.com/

It was coming up to 11pm when the taxi pulled up outside Bernie’s house, she paid the driver and hauled her suitcase and her tired bones up the garden path. She had spent the past 3 days up north at a trauma surgery conference. Public speaking had never been her thing, not to mention all the schmoozing but alas, those are the perils of being at the top of your profession, she thought. 

The house was quiet when Bernie closed the door, she assumed her partner was already tucked up. 

‘Darling?’ she called up the stairs, in a sort of half whisper, ‘I’m home!’ 

‘Hi love, we’re up in bed.’ Came Claire’s voice, a little sleepily form upstairs. 

Bernie hung her coat on the banister and padded through to the kitchen to make herself a tea to take to bed having already eaten before she left Leeds. ‘We?’ she repeated to herself as she switched the kettle on. ‘Ermm, okay? Do you want a tea?’ she shouted up again. 

‘I meant Clarissa and me, when I… Oh erm, yes please, that’s kind.’ she replied, again from their bed. 

Bernie laughed to herself and put a little milk in both the cups before taking them carefully up the stairs to their bedroom where she found Claire and their 'fur baby', Clarissa, lit only by a bedside lamp and the light from her laptop screen. 'Hi baby,' said Bernie as she passed the tea over Clarissa's curled up form to her partner. 

'Thankyou love. How was the journey.'

'Oh, smooth really, the train was a bit delayed but there's a taxi at Holby station so it was okay.' Said Bernie as she undressed for bed and pulled on her oldest, most battered RAMC t-shirt. 'Glad to be back though'. She continued, clambering under the duvet with a relieved sigh. 

‘Im happy you’re back too, I missed you and your warm bod.’ 

‘Hah! Thanks alot! I presume that’s why you’ve resorted to the cat?’

‘She’s been so cuddly, I think she missed you too.’ Claire said scratching between Clarissa’s ears. ‘Are you too tired to watch some telly or shall we do an episode of something before bed?’ 

‘Well I have managed to stay away from Game of Thrones spoilers for three days, I warned Cam not to text unless it was urgent before I left so that I could watch it with you.’

‘Oh.. yeah, yeah we can watch that...erm, are you sure you want to watch it now.’

‘Yes! God, its all people have been talking about for the whole conference and I couldn’t listen! I can’t wait another day!’ 

‘Ok, yeah… good.’ replied Claire, loading up her streaming service on her laptop while Bernie get herself comfortable.

‘Are you alright? At least we don’t have as long to wait until the next one.’ 

‘Yeah you’re right.’ Claire ran her hand through her hair before finding the episode. 

‘Claire. Have you already seen this episode.’ 

‘Erm... well.’

Bernie didn’t need her answer, ‘Without me!’ She pushed herself up to sitting from the warmth of the duvet. 

‘Im sorry love-’

‘Don’t you love me, Jenkins!’ 

‘Oh Bernie I’m sorry! Cam came round and.. and it just happened.’ 

Bernie grabbed her chest in mock pain, ‘Ahhh! The ultimate betrayal! My partner and my own son!’

Claire laughed, knowing Bernie wasn’t really angry with her, ‘We can still watch it now if you want?’ 

‘Nah, it’s okay, I’ll watch it tomorrow. Was it good? Who died? Did anyone die?’

‘That, Berenice Wolfe, I’m afraid cannot say.’ said Claire coyly laughing as she blocked a cushion hit from Bernie. 

‘Ahh, I can’t believe you know!! Was it worth it.’   
‘Oh, definitely! No regrets here!’ 

‘I hate you.’ 

‘Hate you too darling. Is it bedtime then?’

‘Yeah i think so, Night night, love.’ said Bernie, leaning across to peck Claire on the lips. 

‘Night night,’ she replied, turning off the bedside lamp. 

‘Erm, Claire?’ 

‘Yes love?’ 

‘Is… is Clarissa staying for the night?’ 

‘Oh, absolutely.’

‘Ok, just checking… Night.’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer one today! After a frantic call from Alex, Bernie and Claire spend the day with little Toby.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Claire is me with children...

‘Do you think we’ll need an umbrella?’ Claire shouted up the stairs to Bernie, She was ready to head out but Bernie was still getting dressed. Presumably trying to pull on those much loved skinny jeans… Claire had wanted to go and see the Bach exhibition at the city museum for weeks now and wanted to take Bernie with her but the joys of being with an NHS surgeon meant that she had had to wait until the second to last day of the exhibition before Bernie had any decent time off. 

‘Mmmm, no,’ Came the reply, ‘the weather app said it would be fine. Plus, we’ll be in the museum so I don’t think we’ll suffer.’ She trotted down the stairs and ruffled her own curls in front of the hall mirror. Just as she picked up her bag and car keys to leave her phone starting ringing in her back pocket. 'Oh.. it's Alex. I'm just going to get this, you can get in the car if you want. I'll just take this then I'll drive.'

'Sure,' said Claire, straightening Bernie's collar for her before heading down the garden path. 

'Hey, Alex. All ok?' 

Alex sounded panicked, 'Bern! Hey! Thank god you picked up!'

'Is everything alright? We're just about to head out.'

'Ahh, sorry yeah, well.. no... well. Sarah's had an accident I..need to.. erm' 

'Accident? What kind of accident? Is she okay?' Asked Bernie now worried for her friend and her family.

'I don't know Bern, she was in the car on her way to work and… and…there was an accident, she's been taken to St James's.'

'Shit Alex, I.. I'm sorry I.. do you want me to come with you to the hospital?' She asked as Alex sobbed down the phone, clearly frantic with worry. 'Shhh, Alex, it's alright, you know she's gone to the best place, go to her.'

'Will you.. can you and Claire have Toby while I go to hospital?' 

Bernie looked out of the hall window to see Claire sitting in the car fiddling with the radio, completely unaware of the bombshell she was about to drop on their day together, 'Alex, of course we'll have him. Don't you worry. We'll pop round now if that's alright? He can stay as long as you need.'

She listened as Alex cried harder, 'Thankyou,'she said between sobs. 'I'll pack his bag for you… I'm sorry..'

'Its alright darling, we'll be with you very shortly, Just hang on okay.' Said Bernie and ended the call. She looked back to the car again to see Claire looking back, clearly curious as to the nature of the call. 

She threw her bag in the back seat and dropped her phone in the centre console in case Alex called back. 

'Everything ok? You look rattled.'

'Erm, that was Alex. Sarah's been in an accident, they've taken her to St James's, she wondered if we would look after Toby while she goes to find out what's happened.' 

'Oh my god, what did you say? Of course we'll go.. is she going to be okay?' 

'Yeah I said we'll look after him, I said we'll go and get him now.. and then… then I'm not sure.' she said putting the car into gear and set off in the direction of Alex and sarah's place. 'I should be at work, maybe I could help' she continued as if thinking aloud before Claire cut her off. 

'No, No! Berenice Wolfe you listen to me right now, do not do this to yourself! I don't care if you're the best trauma surgeon in Holby, in England or in the whole bloody world, Alex wouldn't want you to put yourself in that position.' 

Bernie sighed, she knew Claire was right but the Major Wolfe part of her brain wasn't so easily placated, 'Alex saved my life babe'. 

'I know she did darling, and I'm so grateful to her for that too,' said Claire and placed her hand on Bernie's thigh. 'I know. It's alright.' 

They pulled up outside the house and Bernie greeted Alex with a hug. 'Thankyou so much for coming, I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call.' 

'It's alright, we're not far away when you need us. You need to go! Don't worry about your boy, Just do what you need you do. And give me a call when you know more.' Said Bernie trying to calm Alex. 

Claire finished comforting Alex and left Bernie to see her off, she wandered through to the kitchen where Toby was sitting in his high chair quite happily and again oblivious to everything going on around him. He kicked his legs excitedly when he saw Claire and waved his mangled piece of toast at her. 'Hello sweet boy,' she said. Taking a seat at the table. She had found that she had become quite fond of the little boy despite her previous relationships (or lack there of) with babies. She did still reserve her baby voice for Clarissa though, and she certainly wasn't about to take the piece of soggy bread currently being offered to her by a chubby baby fist. She heard the front door close and Bernie's loud sigh as she came to join them in the kitchen, she put the kettle on before sitting down opposite Claire at the table. 'I'll make it darling.' Said Claire getting up and busying herself finding cups. 

'I feel so helpless. I can't imagine what I'd be like if it were you.' Said Bernie finally, her head in her hands. 

'We are helping darling. Don't imagine it, please.' Claire began rinsing the breakfast bowls in the sink.'

'What are you doing?' Asked Bernie. 

'I just thought I'd wash these so that they weren't still there when they get back.' 

Bernie raised her eyebrow at the word 'they' before sighing deeply again and watched Claire make two cups of tea. ‘So what should we do today? With this little man I mean.’ 

‘We could still go to the museum?’ Suggested Claire hopefully. ‘Although, maybe that wouldn’t be so interesting for a small boy… What about the park? We could feed the ducks.’ 

‘Im sorry darling, I know you really wanted to go.’ 

‘It’s alright, this is more important, you’ll just have to take me to Germany to see the real thing.’ she replied setting down Bernie’s tea. They sat in silence, watching toby finish his toast, his hands and face now sticky with strawberry jam. He waved his jammy hands at Bernie as if to indicate he was done. 

‘Ok little one, let’s get you cleaned up then.’ 

‘You wash the baby i’ll wash the cups? ...And the table… and his chair?’ proposed Claire.

‘Sounds like a deal to me!’ replies Bernie, rooting through the changing bag Alex had given her for some wipes. ‘Hmm, maybe i’ll change him too before we go..’ 

‘Yes, erm.. Good plan.’ 

In her haste, Alex had forgotten to leave them a car seat, so the museum was absolutely out of the question on account of it being too far but with the pushchair the park was doable and a pretty nice walk out for the three of them. With Toby changed and strapped into his pushchair they set off, Claire had packed a couple of little snacks in case he got bored and a little bag of oats for the ducks. She hated watching people throw chunk after chunk of bread into the pond knowing how difficult it was for ducks to digest, Bernie laughed and called her a funsucker.   
It was indeed a lovely walk from the quiet little cul-de-sac where Alex and Sarah lived. ‘It’s lovely around here isn’t it?’ said Bernie, Claire looked content walking next to her as she pushed the pushchair, she waited as Claire stopped to look at different blossom trees which lined the street. 

‘yeah , its nice. It’s perfect for them really, raising a family.’ Said Claire, she had even given in and put her sunglasses on.

When they arrived at the park they made for the pond. Bernie took Toby out of the pushchair and took him down to the edge of the water, so that he could get a better view of the ducks. ‘Oh, we’ve lost a sock!’ said Claire, following Bernie down to the shore with the offending garment. 

‘Oh no! We can’t have cold toesies now can we’ cooed Bernie, ‘Can you put it back on please? I don’t have a hand spare.’ 

‘Erm, sure,’ claire bent down to put the sock back on Toby’s chubby little foot a little awkwardly as he kicked excitedly, clearly enjoying the feeling of freedom without the restraint of his bothersome sock. ‘There now.’ she said, satisfied. She held out the bag of oats for Bernie and Toby to feed to the ducks, who upon hearing the rattle of the bag had started to waddle or swim towards them on the shore causing Toby to squeal and point. 

‘Yeah! Ducks!’ bernie said, in reply to Toby’s nonsense, she threw her handful of oats towards the advancing ducks encouraging Toby to do the same, although he seemed more interested in eating them himself. ‘Noooo’ laughed Bernie, ‘not for Toby! For the ducks!’ 

Claire laughed too and sat on her jacket on the pebbled shore, she snapped a picture of Bernie in action holding their godson with one hand and pointing at the ducks with the other as he looked up at her in awe. 'Yeah I know that feeling kid,' she thought to herself. She sent the picture to Alex with a cute caption, maybe to put her mind at rest, maybe to make her smile during a difficult day. She continued to watch Bernie and Toby contently until the bag of oats were empty and Bernie brought him back to his pushchair. 'Ready to go?' Asked Claire. 

'Yeah, I think we're losing interest, I think I'll carry him, are you okay pushing the pushchair?'

'Yeah no worries. I think I heard an ice cream van before, should we investigate?'

'Mmmmm yes please.' 

They found the ice cream van without too much distress, Claire had a classic '99 while Bernie opted for a cornetto. They also ordered a cone with a little bit of soft ice cream for Toby who was initially unsure of the cold substance.. which you made Bernie honk with laughter. After a while, it seemed that he actually enjoyed the ice cream as it was all over his face, and had begun to chew on the cone which had now become soggy. Claire snapped another photo for Alex before Bernie cleaned him up with a handy wet wipe and left him to mince the cone happily. 'Bless him.' Said Bernie as she disposed of the wet wipes. 

Claire smiled and packed Bernie on the cheek. 'I sent Alex a couple of photos, I've not heard back yet, I hope everything's alright.' 

'Mmm me too,' she replied, squeezing Toby a little tighter as he was clearly beginning to tire. 'I think we should take this one straight home, I feel a bit bad, I don't know how long he should sleep during the day…'

'Well, I suppose it's not today's biggest problem,' replied Claire. 

They arrived back at the house to find Alex's car back in the driveway, 'Oh?' Bernie looked at Claire unsure of how to proceed. They crept into the house to find Alex sleeping soundly on in the living room. 'Should we leave her?' Whispered Bernie. Her question was answered for her when Alex stirred. 

'Oh god. I'm sorry,' she said sitting up immediately rubbing her eyes. 'I meant to call, I just fell asleep.'

'That's alright, we had a lovely day..' Said Bernie reassuringly fetching a now sleeping Toby in for Alex to see. 'Are you… is everything okay? Whats happened?' 

Alex nodded and held her arms out for Toby, Bernie handed him over gently, 'She's stable, patched up by one of your lovely colleagues.. I may have name dropped you…'   
Bernie breathed a sigh of relief and laughed while Claire brought a cup of tea for them all.   
'Thankyou,' Said Alex, taking her cup and continuing her tale, 'the driver of the other car was okay and walked off with minor injuries, he was well over the limit apparently…'

'Disgusting,' Said Claire, 'i thoroughly believe it's one of the most selfish things someone can do…'.

Bernie nodded in agreement. 'I don't think I'd forgive Cam if he drove drunk.' 

Alex continued, 'anyways, she's going to be okay, she had some internal bleeding that's sorted now and her brain scans came back clear… They want to keep her in for a while just to be sure though.'

'Of course,' Said Bernie, 'i'm back to work tomorrow so I'll pop in and see her myself.' 

'Thankyou, both of you. I don't know what I would have done without you.'

'That's alright, what are friends for?..' Said Bernie as she finished her tea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa: the origins. 
> 
> So I got a prompt on tumblr asking how Clarissa came to be adopted. Clarissa was originally Claire's cat so Bernie doesn't actually feature in this one. Apologies.

Claire left the theatre late, long after the curtain had gone down on the performance. She declined the invitation to join the orchestra's string section in the theatre bar, truth be told, she'd been running on performance adrenaline and supermarket sandwiches all week and just wanted to go home to bed.  
She pulled up her hood to brace for the cold night air and set off quickly in the direction of the bus stop but swore under her breath as the bus sped past her, she couldn’t have caught it despite her best efforts. Out of sheer irritation or maybe exhaustion, or perhaps the adrenaline form a week’s worth of performances leaving her system, or the realisation that she was now going to have to walk all the way home, she began to cry. Cursing again and biting her lip in frustration she set off home, she did consider going back to the theatre and finding someone who may be interested in a taxi share, but the thought of human interaction frustrated her moreso. 

She walked relatively quickly down dimly lit residential streets lined with parked cars. The residents of said streets were probably all long since in bed, as any sensible suburban person should be as the clock approached midnight. It was along one of these residential streets that the most unholy shriek stopped Claire dead in her tracks. She couldn’t immediately see the source of the noise, nor could she be sure if she was more scared of it than it of her.  
She eventually tracked the sound to a nearby black ford focus and managed to find, tucked up under the wheel arch close to the inner workings of the car, the very small source of the comparatively loud noise.  
‘Oh… Hello.’ She said quietly to the little black cat which had revealed itself to her. She held out her hand to touch it but was immediately swiped at. Claire wondered why it didn’t just run away, ‘are you quite alright under there?’ she enquired, ‘or are you stuck?’ Her suspicions were confirmed when she tried to coax the creature out to no avail, ‘come on little one.’ she spoke softly but it was stuck fast in the inner workings of the car and was too terrified to move. Claire held out her hand again, this time more cautiously, she wasn’t met with claws but with a tiny warning hiss, that, she could cope with whilst she tried to feel the extent of the situation and help the cat out of its predicament with a bit of gentle force. ‘How on earth have you managed to get in there? She asked as the rain continued to soak her and her glasses fogged up. 

The kitten continued to yowl as Claire tried her best to get her out. She struggled and struggled eventually finding herself on all fours on the wet pavement until an idea hit her. She remembered the sas half eaten tuna and sweetcorn sandwich in her rucksack. She should have thrown it away after her lunch break… Why didn’t she? She wasn’t sure.. Too lazy to walk to the bin rom her seat at the piano probably… She scraped the tasty tuna of the now soggy bread and offered it to the cat who suddenly became much more interested in her. 'Mmm yum, does that smell good?' She said all the while, trying to free it's rear end. As the cat do finally managed to reach the sweet sweet tuna in her hand she was able to force its rear out of the crevice and into her arms where it wolfed down the rest of the handful tuna. When she finished, she didnt squirm to be let go as Claire expected, but looked up at her rescuer as if to enquire about maybe a second handful of tuna.  
'I'm sorry little one, I'm afraid that was we and truly it… Now, where do you live?' She asked, finding no sign of a collar. Surely someone would be missing a kitten this small. She surveyed the street, there wasn't a house light on as far as she could see. Of course she could have started knocking on doors, but instead she elected to shelter the little creature under her jacket for the rest of the walk home and get her to the vets in the morning to check for a microchip. 

As it turned out, there was no sign of a microchip. So the little lost kitten was taken to the local shelter and advertised on their website. Claire refreshed the webpage every day for 2 weeks to see if she had been adopted yet. At the beginning if the third week she could take it no longer. She went back to the shelter to merely enquire.. hypothetically about adoption and left less than an hour later with Clarissa, as she named her, for the sassy scientist from silent witness. Clarissa, it sounded regal enough.. a far cry from her humble beginnings.  
When they got home Claire opened the carry case door as she had been instructed by the shelter staff, to let Clarissa explore in her own time. She didn't have to wait very long, the once terrified kitten strode into Claire's living room and surveyed her new surroundings as if to say, yes, this will do very nicely indeed.


End file.
